Secrets and Easter Eggs in GTA San Andreas
:The following is a list of Secrets and easter eggs in Grand Theft Auto San Andreas. :For a list of myths, see GTA Myths Wiki. ---- Easter Eggs * On top of the Gant Bridge, there is a sign that reads "There are no easter eggs up here. Go away." *In the visitor center below Katie Zhan's House, there is a list of facts about the Gant Bridge, one of which reads "It takes up a staggering 1.25mb!" *Shooting the moon with a Sniper Rifle causes it to change size. *Near Catalina's cabin, there are three graves and a shovel. *In the Los Santos cemetery, there is graffiti that only appears during 8:00 pm to 6:00 am the graffiti reads "Families 4 Life." *Near Area 69 there is a hole that is filled with six body bags. *The Palomino Creek graveyard, there is a grave reading R.I.P Steven Mulholland. This also features in Funeraria Romero in Grand Theft Auto: Vice City. *Inside on one of the Guard booths (the one that is near the spawn location of Leviathan and Raindance) in the Easter Bay International Airport, there is a computer running a map editor, that could possibly be a beta location from the game. Gaming References Rockstar *At night if the player looks up in the sky there are stars that form the letter R in reference to Rockstar Games logo. *Some of the clothes the player wears, the suitcase in the start of the game that CJ holds while in the airport and more items have the Rockstar Games logo on them. *Northstar Rock is a reference to Rockstar North. *Inside Big Smoke's Crack Palace there is a doormat that reads "Not Welcome Rockstar North" with the Rockstar North logo in the center. *Inside Zero's RC Shop, there are figures of not just GTA Vice City characters, but also characters from Rockstar's 2003 game, Manhunt. The characters for it include James Earl Cash and Piggsy. *The cheat code, Chaos Mode, could reference Rockstar and VIS Entertainment's 2001 game, State of Emergency. Chaos Mode was one of the playable game modes in this game. *Entering the Chaos Mode cheat on PC requires players to type in "STATEOFEMERGENCY" on their keyboard to activate, adding more to the reference. *The Gasso Gas Station in Dillimore has a sign on its window reading "Max Payne- Bulletproof Glass." This is an obvious reference to Rockstar's'' Max Payne'' franchise. Previous GTA Games *The Kruton 9000 appears in Michelle's garage, in the mission Wear Flowers in Your Hair behind The Truth praying and other garages, in Joey Leone's Garage in Grand Theft Auto III and in Sunshine Autos from Grand Theft Auto: Vice City. *The V-Rock Hotel that appears in Las Venturas is a named after a radio station in'' Grand Theft Auto: Vice City. *In the mission ''Wear Flowers in Your Hair, The Truth says that his guys (Jethro and Dwaine) "used to work on marine engines, 'til the mob bought their business over in Vice." This may refer to Tommy Vercetti and his Vercetti Gang taking over the shipyard in the events of Vice City. * In the Sex Shop XXX, on the counter, there is a stack which says "Grand Theft Auto: Vice City" on them. *Across the street from the Angel Pine Cluckin Bell and in several trash cans, there is a map of Vice City. *On Ryder's house, there is a poster of Grand Theft Auto: Vice City near the TV. *In Denise Robinson's House, there is a poster of GTA Vice City's box art on her bedroom wall. Other Games *In the cemetery in Hashbury, San Fierro, all of the tombstones read "RIP Opposition 1997-2004". This is a reference to Rockstar, which came out with its first game in 1997. The phrase "RIP Opposition" is referencing Rockstar's rivalry with other game companies, and how all of Rockstar's opposition has not been able to come out with a better video game. Opposition may also refer to the game Driver 3, which was a long-time rival of Rockstar and that came out in the same year and got negative votes from critics. *There are multiple billboard signs around the map referencing a company named True Grime: Street Cleaners. This is a reference to the'' True Crime'' series, another open world game of similar gameplay to the GTA series. *During the mission Madd Dogg's Rhymes, a guard remarks: "Tanner, you suck!" while he is playing a video game. Tanner is the protagonist of the game 'Driver'. Media references *Zero's quote from the mission Supply Lines..., "The smell, you know that ozone smell, smells like...victory!" is a reference to the movie Apocalypse Now, specifically to Lieutenant Colonel William "Bill" Kilgore's well-known quote "The smell, you know that gasoline smell, the whole hill. Smelled like... victory."Apocalypse Now - smell of napalm. *The Trip Skip icon features the side profile of the Deluxo, a car mostly inspired by the DeLorean DMC-12 that is otherwise absent from the game. This is a reference to the Back to the Future franchise, which features a DeLorean-based time machine. *There is a female pedestrian in the game that resembles the character Catherine Trammel from Basic Instinct, as well as a male pedestrian who resembles Bishop from Juice. Characters *Claude, the protagonist from'' Grand Theft Auto III, appears in two missions. *Tommy Vercetti, the protagonist of ''Grand Theft Auto Vice City, is mentioned by Ken Rosenberg during the mission The Meat Business where he mistakenly calls Carl Tommy. Also, in the Zero RC shop, there is a Tommy Vercetti action figure. *Lance Vance appears as an action figure along with Tommy Vercetti in Zero RC shop. *Several Artworks of Characters from'' GTA III'' and GTA Vice City appear as the pictures of queens, kings and jacks in the Video Poker arcade game in casinos such as the Four Dragons Casino. This includes Salvatore Leone, 8-Ball, Misty, Asuka Kasen, Donald Love, a Mafia member, Sonny Forelli, Ricardo Diaz, Lance Vance, Candy Suxxx, Steve Scott and one of The Twins. *Ken Rosenberg looked a lot like Steve Jobs, the Apple CEO. Adult Humor * After destroying the Sprunk billboard in the mission Reuniting the Families the slogan "A taste of things to come" will now read "A taste of come." *Inside the Atrium, there are five statues - one of them seems to be masturbating while the other four look away. *Inside Cluckin' Bell, "TASTE THE COCK" is written on the back of the employee's uniforms. *There are multiple references to the 69 sex position. Real World References *The Los Santos Riots are an obvious reference to the 1992 Los Angeles Riots. *If the player looks very carefully, in various shops around Eastern Los Santos, they will see shops which advertisements contain characters from the shows such as Pokémon and'' SpongeBob SquarePants'', cartoons which did not exist in 1992. Take note that the textures for GTA: San Andreas were taken around 2003-04, and was likely an oversight by the developers. Videos File:GTA San Andreas - Easter Eggs and Secrets - Part 1 File:GTA San Andreas - Easter Eggs and Secrets - Part 2 File:GTA San Andreas - Easter Eggs and Secrets - Part 3 File:GTA San Andreas - Easter Eggs and Secrets - Part 4 File:GTA San Andreas - Easter Eggs and Secrets - Part 5 File:GTA San Andreas - Easter Eggs and Secrets - Part 6 References Category:Easter Eggs Category:Secrets